


【浴血黑帮】Tommy和Aberama的第三次交易

by crowgear



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), 浴血黑帮
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowgear/pseuds/crowgear
Summary: 避雷：Tommy/Aberama，Tommy/Bonnie(有性行为描述的是后者)论一个场景和一句话能让我脑补多少字。Aberama Gold居然和AG本人名字缩写一样，我很愉悦。标题欺诈。跟原作前后剧情都不能接上，只能说全部是我妄想炼成。【浴血黑帮第四季，小仓库里，AG把他英俊的儿子推到汤米面前，说我只有一个要求。我看到这吓傻了，脑子里滚过丧病的蒸汽火车。我以为他要汤米跟他儿子上床，动机可能是“特殊结盟的特殊仪式”什么的。对我是在扯淡。】





	【浴血黑帮】Tommy和Aberama的第三次交易

\------------------------------------------------------------

“我只有一个要求。”

 

（一）

汤米虽然惊愕，但气氛莫名严肃，无形的压力让他不能拒绝，不能退让。他点了头，在AG注视下把男孩拉到怀里，让他跨坐在腿上，剥他衣服。AG没走，就靠在略远的椅子上盯着他们。少年初长成，年轻的天才拳手身体是非常漂亮的。但汤米出于困惑和一丝荒诞感，过程中一直不停去看AG，不知不觉就搞成了eye fuck。男孩在汤米身上压抑着声音。AG则完全安静一动不动，呼吸都很轻，并不避开汤米越发灼热露骨的视线。

汤米只脱了外套，男孩射在他手里时弄脏了他的马甲。他仰着下巴喘息着，正打算退出来，忽然起了试探的心思故意又看AG一眼。他立刻就收到了警告意味的眼神。汤米满意地笑了笑，把轻柔的吻印上男孩皮肤，射在他腿间。男孩并不客气地把污迹蹭在汤米的裤子上，接过他的手帕，到旁边去整理自己。AG等着他们。然后站起身。好像完成了什么秘密契约，某些东西被改变，结成细细的锁链。Gold家的儿子被交到汤米手里，他会给他戴上缝进刀片的帽子，也会帮助他成为拳击赛场上的王；相应地，这一次AG正式受雇于他，以血腥以铁锈，执行为谢尔比清除障碍的交易。

 

（二）

Bonnie Gold，AG的长子，极为顺利地成为赛场新锐。年轻的吉卜赛男孩是天生的拳击手，汤米要做的只是帮他安排训练和打理关系，把他送进更大，更大的赛场。汤米喜欢这个男孩。其他时候，他让Bonnie学习谢尔比家族事务。有时候跟他过夜。

AG则不再露面，行踪不定，但根据情报，手上的活儿也没停过。需要的时候也不是完全联系不上。吉卜赛人。汤米想。高效又乖张的雇佣杀手。他曾经厌恶那张似笑非笑的脸，和残暴卑劣的做事手段，而现在看来忘记那些似乎很容易。他跟男孩做爱时会想到AG。有时候他想，那天AG眼里翻涌过的神色，是否只是错觉。男孩在他身下呻吟了一声。

 

（三）

“你父亲教的你拳击？”

“是。他知道怎么激发我的力量，技巧，而且他教我观察。他太擅长判断和设计，总是更快，更准确。”

“也是他教你开枪？”

“是的，他教我杀人。救你那回不是我第一次动手。不过在用枪和刀上面，我还远远不如他。”

“你做得很好了，Bonnie。”

“你喜欢这个。”

“什么？”

“你喜欢我说‘我父亲’。”他声音放轻，非常缓慢地移动唇齿，清晰地又说了一遍：“My-father。”男孩仔细看着汤米，忽然眨了眨眼睛：“你想我在床上叫你这个吗？”他有点得意又跳脱地笑了，“我可以的。”

他这会儿看起来不像平日里，坚毅严肃有点过头的黑帮新血。也不像赛场里凶悍狂热的拳击小子。男孩神情生动活泼，用着勾引人的小技巧，想要取悦情人。

他说：“——Daddy。”

 

（四）

Bonnie又赢了一场。

 

身上还附着汗水和精液的男孩躺在他身边，说：“你刚才在想我父亲。”

“…抱歉。”

“你那天可以把他留下来的。”男孩忽然没头没脑地说了一句。汤米愣了一下，意识到他在说最开始被父亲引荐的那一回。“他想要你，那肯定不在他的计划里。你那天应该留下他，或者我们完事儿后你去约他，怎么着都行。他那会儿不会拒绝。”男孩耸了耸肩，那儿还有个醒目的咬痕，“但现在就不知道了，他很可能跟别人在一起。他很可能。”

汤米讶然。那天被AG注视的感觉忽然回来，充满欲望和一丝飘忽的荒诞。但Bonnie看起来并不需要他解释什么。他的左边眉弓在比赛里受了伤，渗着血迹，神情却很放松。

“我想再见到他。”汤米轻声同意道。

“你当然能。”男孩看着汤米，“我父亲现在效力于你，先生。你随时可以要求他来见你。”

 

男孩轻快地跳下床去浴室。赤裸的背影干净漂亮。他在拳击场上如新生的恶神，毫不掩饰凶悍和野心，在这种事情上却奇怪地纯粹坦然。他不是不明白，汤米心想，他只是不关心。年轻男孩喜欢黑帮的经营，也喜欢跟他上床；但他的渴望，燃烧在别的地方。那AG的渴望在哪儿？第一次，他们建立了金钱的雇佣关系；第二次的追问，他要求用汤米的资源培养他的儿子。Aberama Gold，你的渴望在哪里？

 

 

他想看到他渴望的样子。

Fin


End file.
